


Stunning

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week 2015, Aone is a lovesick fool, Dateko, Fluff, M/M, Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His neck and cheeks were flushed red from a combination of both embarrassment and exertion, his eyes were shining with victory and no matter how hard he tried to glare at Obara, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he runs over to congratulate the rest of his team.</p><p>He was stunning. Absolutely stunning. </p><p>(Dateko advances to nationals and Aone is lovesick)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aofuta week day 1, beginnings/firsts. First time advancing to nationals.

Aone could feel the burning in his chest every time he gasped in a breath. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could go for. The fifth and final set, they were stuck in a deuce with Karasuno, both teams refusing to give in to exhaustion. Even Koganegawa wasn’t slowing, his tosses having improved greatly even from the beginning of the game. He seemed to be fueled solely by the desire for this to not be the third years’ last match. He had promised them that prior to the final set, Sakunami nodding eagerly beside him.

_This would be a good last match though,_ Aone thinks. The Inter High finals, the last game before nationals, a full five sets and ending with a deuce. He wouldn’t mind it so much if he didn’t know that being so close but not succeeding would drive Futakuchi nuts.

The ace had been playing better than ever this match, spiking and blocking harder than ever before. His determination was impressive and certainly motivated the rest of the team. They were so close. All they needed now was one more point. One more point, and they would be advancing to nationals.

Karasuno’s setter tosses the ball to their ace, a loud boy with the number two on his uniform and a tendency for picking fights. Not that he could really talk, considering that he had singled him out prior to the match and almost caused a fight then. Aone jumps up in front of the boy, the ball ricocheting off his hand in a one touch and he can see Sakunami diving in his peripherals, just managing to save the ball before it touches the court. Aone braces himself for Koganegawa’s toss. Though they had improved greatly, his tosses still had the tendency to be… unpredictable.

“To me!” Futakuchi’s scream comes from the other side of the court, the captain throwing up a hand as he runs forwards. Koganegawa glances over at him before tossing the ball and Aone swears that Futakuchi’s spikes are the most incredible thing he’s ever seen. The boy braces himself for a moment, gathering all of of his strength before jumping, his back arching and his right arm swinging back, face clear of all emotion, just pure and simple concentration. The moment of impact is the best, his hand slamming into the ball with enough force to knock it past any blocker that tries to stop him, eyes scrunching up just the slightest at the corners, breath coming out in a small puff, as though all his energy had just been transferred through to the ball. Aone has seen it enough times to have it memorized, but whenever he sees it he feels his heart skip a beat.

Karasuno’s libero dives for the ball at the same time as their captain but neither of them makes it. The satisfying _thump_ of the ball landing on the other team’s side of the court comes just after Futakuchi lands from his spike, surprisingly quiet considering his size. There’s a few seconds of silence as all of the players stare at the ball while it bounces slightly from the impact before Koganegawa yells and pulls Sakunami into a headlock, ruffling his hair and shouting about how badass that last save was. He doesn’t get the chance to see more than that before he’s tackled by all 184 centimetres of Futakuchi as the ace wraps his arms around Aone’s neck and his legs around his waist, face nestling into the curve of his neck as he laughs. “We did it! We’re going to nationals!”    

Aone wraps his arms around Futakuchi’s waist, being careful not to drop him. “Yeah,” he whispers, softly enough that no one else would hear it, but hopefully still loud enough that it wouldn’t be drowned out by the rest of their team.

“Hey! No overly gross PDA! You’re in public!” Obara yells at them and Aone can practically _feel_ the heat from Futakuchi’s blush.

Futakuchi grumbles as he disentangles himself from his boyfriend and Aone could barely stand how adorable he was in that moment. His neck and cheeks were flushed red from a combination of both embarrassment and exertion, his eyes were shining with victory and no matter how hard he tried to glare at Obara, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he runs over to congratulate the rest of his team.

He was stunning. Absolutely stunning.

Aone watches the captain as he tries to get Koganegawa to stop crushing Sakunami in what was now a headlock-turned-hug. The poor libero was practically being lifted off the ground by their overenthusiastic setter. Catching his eye, Futakuchi gives him a wide grin. “You gonna help or are you just gonna stare at me all day? I know I’m hot, but I think Sakunami would appreciate some air.”

Aone rolls his eyes as he walks over. Absolutely stunning and absolutely arrogant.

 **  
**  
  
They didn’t end up winning nationals, not that they had expected to. They lost their third game to a team from Tottori in the third set, 25-18. But at the end of their last high school game, Futakuchi still tackles Aone in a hug and he finds that the sting of defeat isn’t quite so bad when he gets to hug such a perfect boy at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: pillowcreeks


End file.
